plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Modern Day
|zombies = }} |Zombies= |Unlock=A World Key |before=<< |after= }} :For the Chinese version, see Modern Day (Chinese version). Modern Day is the eleventh world in Plants vs. Zombies 2. Part 1 was released on January 7th, 2016 for some users and finally released on January 12th, 2016. Part 2 was fully released on February 16, 2016. Part 3 was released on February 6, 2017. It is set in the present, more precisely a few moments before Crazy Dave eats his taco (and further begin his time travel journey), and features Dr. Zomboss trying to negate and alter history. The lawn is the same as the Player's House and the music is a combination of themes from the first game with instruments from every world. This world is a mash-up of every time period encountered before, the main environment modifier, portals, reflect that. Portals summon special zombies from any time period to the lawn. The tiles where portals appear and the zombies summoned are scripted and never change. The gimmicks from some other worlds are also present, elevating the challenge to the point of being the second world with a five Jalapeno difficulty rating. Since the player can encounter zombies from every previous world in this world, it can be a good option to complete multiple tasks at the same time from Travel Log that involves killing certain zombies. Audio Game description The end is the beginning! Return to moments before you left in a contemporary contest stocked with zombies of every egregious era! Order of events After obtaining a World Key from Ancient Egypt - Day 8, the player gains access to Modern Day. On Day 1, Dr. Zomboss declares the beginning of his Project Paradox. The player also encounters portals that spawns zombies from other eras depending on the portal itself. On Day 15, the player obtains a taco that was later revealed to be a trap made by Dr. Zomboss. After defeating waves of Gargantuars from previous eras on Day 16, the player obtains a Mystery Gift Box. On Day 32, Dr. Zomboss informs the player that their attempt to re-eat a taco has shattered time and it is up to him to fix it, which Crazy Dave responds by saying that he is too taco-addled to care. On Day 33, Dr. Zomboss stated that he is not lying and re-eating a taco is impossible. On Day 34, Dr. Zomboss says that if Crazy Dave will not listen to reason, they will all be destroyed. After defeating Dr. Zomboss, he says that Crazy Dave must let go of his dream of re-eating a taco and presents to him the Taco with a Waffle in it. Crazy Dave is shocked, and says that this is the best day of his or anyone else's life. Penny responds by saying that maybe they have misjudged Dr. Zomboss this whole time, but then, Dr. Zomboss states that perhaps they may have not misjudged him and he may not be planning anything else for the future. He then flees. On Day 35, Crazy Dave says that the Taco with a Waffle in it was delicious, but he smells more zombies coming. Penny says that the zombies still want brains. She further says that they would see more stronger versions of zombies. On Day 44, Dr. Zomboss appears and asks Crazy Dave about his taco, which actually contained a secret ingredient, guessing that he will sure appreciate the zombies. After they have defeated the Zombot Tomorrow-tron, Crazy Dave and Penny ensures that they have a high chance of survival, as of powered-up plants, while Dr. Zomboss says that looks like it is required to have more upgraded zombies. Levels Difficulty Being considered by some the last world, Modern Day pits the player against nearly every zombie in the game, even if they did not encounter all of them. As a result, hence its five Jalapeno difficulty, Modern Day is an extremely hard world. It contains nineteen somewhat hard-hard days, 2, 4, 5, 6, 13, 14, 15, 16, 19, 20, 23, 24, 25, 28, 35, 39, 40, 41, 42, eight very hard days, 7, 10, 21, 26, 29, 36, 38, 44 and three extremely hard days, 9, 12, and 30. It also contains three variable levels, 32, 33, and 34. It is slightly easier than the previous world, Big Wave Beach, though it is harder than Jurassic Marsh. *Easiest level: Modern Day - Day 37 *Hardest level: Modern Day - Day 9 or Modern Day - Day 30 Main levels Brain Busters Beghouled Similar to the first game, the player has to make matches of three or more of the same plant so more can appear. Each match gives one sun plus another one for each chain reaction caused. The sun is used to upgrade the plants on the board. If the player manages to make a match of more than four plants, the Plant Food effect of the plant moved is activated. When a set of matches is reached, the player wins the level. It is playable on Days 8, 13, 22 and 27. Gallery Walkthrough :See Modern Day/Walkthrough. Trivia *World-exclusive plants such as Thyme Warp, Gold Leaf, and Perfume-shroom still cannot be used despite the fact that Modern Day uses aspects from different worlds. **However in Day 9, the player is provided with Thyme Warp, but Thyme Warp cannot be used in any other level, otherwise. **Hot Potato cannot be used unless it is leveled up to level 5, even if there are ice blocks or Troglobites in the level. **Gold leaf can’t be used even if the level has gold tiles in it. **Perfume-shroom can’t be used even if the level has dinosaurs in it. *The level music in this world is a remix of Grasswalk, with instruments from previous worlds. The third wave music is a remix of Graze the Roof while the final wave music is an instrumental remix of Zombies on Your Lawn. **The Ultimate Battle theme uses Ancient Egypt, Pirate Seas, Big Wave Beach, and Jurassic Marsh's instruments with a touch of Far Future, Frostbite Caves, and Lost City. **The Brainiac Maniac theme uses Ancient Egypt, Far Future, Big Wave Beach, Frostbite Caves, and Lost City's instruments. **The Graze the Roof remix mostly uses instruments from Big Wave Beach, Frostbite Caves, and Neon Mixtape Tour. *Like Jurassic Marsh, the intro has a very close resemblance to the main menu theme of the first game. *This is the first world that does not contain one flag levels. *This world has the most levels with the world's exclusive Brain Buster, as four levels are used for Beghouled. *Before its expansion, Modern Day was the second world to not feature any Last Stand levels. Lost City is currently the only world not to feature Last Stand levels. *So far, this is the largest world in Plants vs. Zombies 2, having 44 levels. *This is the only world that has four boss fights. **It is also the only world which does not have its own time-based Zombot, not counting Player's House. *This is the third world in Plants vs. Zombies 2 that has more than one Imp variant (Imp and Super-Fan Imp). The others are Dark Ages and Lost City. *This is a second world to have more than one boss battle, with the first being Kongfu World. *All conveyor-belt levels in this world (excluding Day 19 and boss fights) contain Intensive Carrot. *It is the first world since Dark Ages not to have a world-exclusive plant. *Wild West and Lost City are the only worlds that do not have respective portals appearing during normal levels. They only appear in Highway to the Danger Room. *In the preview picture for Modern Day since the 4.5.1 update, a Relic Hunter Zombie is shown coming out of the portal despite that in the game, they only appear swinging in. *Almost every zombie from the other worlds appear. Zombies such as Flag Zombie variants, Vase Gargantuar, Fisherman Zombie, and Zombie King do not appear. **Furthermore, if the player defeats any of the Zombots in Modern Day before fighting them in their original worlds, they will not be seen in the Almanac. **If the player defeats any of the Zombots in Modern Day before fighting them in their original worlds, the trophy will still appear. **Aside from boss fights, Blockhead Zombie, and Bug Zombie also do not appear in any of the normal levels, but can be spawned from portals in Highway to the Danger Room. *Ancient Egypt, Pirate Seas, Wild West, and Modern Day are the only worlds that did not have their positions change on the world map after 5.3.1 update. *Modern Day, Jurassic Marsh, Lost City, and Frostbite Caves are the only worlds not to introduce plants from the first Plants vs. Zombies game. *Modern Day and Ancient Egypt are the first worlds to have new levels added to it after the 5.3.1 update. *Zombot Tomorrow-tron can be fought twice in this world, in Day 33 (if the player is lucky enough to confront it) and Day 44. What's your favorite Modern Day plant? Moonflower Nightshade Shadow-shroom Dusk Lobber Grimrose ru:Современный День Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 areas Category:Modern Day